


An Uncertain Farewell

by formigathewarrior



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, St Mungo's Hospital, Suffering, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formigathewarrior/pseuds/formigathewarrior
Summary: As Albus lies in a hospital bed, Scorpius writes him a letter.





	

"Albus,

Throughout the years I’ve seen you suffer. First after your father, then after the prophecy, but mostly, after yourself. Your lack of self-confidence amazes me to this day, though I cannot say it is not understandable. After all, you model yourself after people who absolutely had no choice but to fight, suffer and be brave a great number of times.

Albus, you are not one of those people. The life you lead – it is good. It is safe. And there is no shame in that, solely gratitude if I may be honest. Putting yourself in danger isn’t proof of worthiness because those you secretly admire were obliged to face danger ever since they were toddlers. And Merlin only knows how they became such kind adults. We’ve seen what violence and neglect can turn people into. Delphi, whose silver hair haunted my dreams for innumerable nights, can only evoke pity from me nowadays. Had her childhood been better, her whole world would have been better. Her only desire was to be loved and cherished by her father.

And your father loves you so much, Albus. I love you so much. In ways I’m afraid I might never be able to show you. While you lie in this hospital bed with your arms wrapped in bandages and your mother crying by your side, I can only ask myself how did I not see this coming. I am well aware of your moodiness, of your tendency to over exaggerate when you get a glimpse of something negative in your life or when you compare yourself to others. I’ve told you a great number of times “let it go, Albus”. And you did. Though, I did not say you should let go of yourself.

What have you done, Albus? Where is this emptiness of yours coming from? I long for an explanation. I lay awake at night thinking where did we fail you and what did we miss. But, as a true Slytherin, you were always able to hide your inner feelings. You would never pretend to be happy, and I’ll give you credit for it, because allowing yourself to feel is something only the bravest of people will do. But you never asked for help. You never turned to me, your greatest friend, for advice – though I’ve tried and tried again to make you comfortable enough to share your fears with me.

You are cherished, Albus. You are strong, bright, kind-hearted and talented. Only you could save me from my misery, from the loneliness that seemed to haunt me wherever I tried to hide. I wish I could save you from your pain. I wish I could have stopped you from hurting yourself, from trying to end your life. I wish—

I wish I'd told you I am irrevocably in love with you.

And that you are worthy of love because you have so much light in yourself. Only you can’t see it, Albus. But when you wake up - the healers say they aren’t sure, but I’m not giving up on you, I’m here waiting patiently - I’ll help you see it.

I’ll help you with the pain.

All my love,

Scorpius Malfoy."

\----------------

But the letter never got to reach its receiver’s hands.


End file.
